


trust

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat/Human Hybrids, Chan is a cute soft dom, Chan is actually discoving that he's a dom, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Boyfriends, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facial, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Bang Chan, Hybrids, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spin-Off, Sucking off, Swearing, They're both cute, Top Bang Chan, Trust, Vibrators, alternative universe - Pets, but he is a good soft dom, butt plug, cat felix, chan is the owner, felix doesn't understand how to use a safe word actually, felix is the cat, good boy Felix, he feels scaried at the beginning, heart shaped butt plug, kind of, kinda ?, morning blow jobs, owners, request, safe word, soft dom, they're pretty much discovering BDSM together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Felix wants to try something new with Chris, but Chris is afraid of it because it's something that he never thought that he would enjoy and he's afraid of hurting his kitty...  In the end, they both discover new things about themselves and increase their love and trust in each other. ♥OrChanlix discovers together the world of BDSM! Chris finally understands that he is probably a soft dom and Felix finally is able to feel a little pain as he wanted ;)The fourth spin-off of Stray Kids Cats adventures series! ♥
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating this series as often as before. I didn't abandon it, it's just that life is being a little hard at me during the past month. I'll keep writing this series, don't worry, I'm currently writing another Changjin adventure and I plan to publish it next. Please, be patient with me!
> 
> This spin-off was requested by the user "lixlix159"! I tried my best writing your request and I'm sorry that I changed it a little! I tried to write a naughty Lixie discovering new things with Chris and being "punished". Chris is not teaching him something new, he's discovering more of himself along with Felix! I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.
> 
> The main story that begins with the "Stray" fanfic was inspired by a thread that I saw on twitter - https://twitter.com/kittnsungie/status/1220119074392477697.

Felix enjoyed trying new things. He is a curious little cat, so he is always searching on the internet, looking for interesting stuff to try with Chris.

They now surpassed the phase were Chris teach him how to do things, so Felix started to bring new stuff for them to try it together. So, when he reads online about punishments and that it might be fun…for both… he really wanted to try it. Although Felix knows that Chris secretly likes obedience, the kitten really wanted to do something different from their routine, and a punishment sounded really good for him.

So, after a lot of reading Felix decides to ask Chris if he wants to try it.

“Chris…” Felix says and Chris looks at him, the spoon in the middle of the way to his mouth. They’re having dinner and Felix couldn’t wait anymore to ask Chris.

“Do you know about punishments?”

“What?!” Chris says, eyes widening.

“You know… punishments, for when rules are broken...“

“Y-Yeah… Why?” Chris stops eating, hands a little shaky.

“I… I really want to try it, with you… I’m always obedient and good, I never get punished and I want to try something new” Felix says and Chris freezes. His owner keeps looking at him, puzzled expression imprinted in his face and a light flush spreading through his cheeks.

“Why do you want to do it?” Chris asks after a little while.

Felix looks at his lap, feeling shy, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He wanted to try a different dynamic, quite the opposite that they are used to. Chris is always dominant but he’s gentle and never crosses the borders while Felix always obeys him, being a good kitty and doing exactly as Chris says. He wants to see, to know the other side, how it would be when he disobeys, when he needs to be punished. Chris already commented about punishment before, but he never actually needed to do anything because Felix is always a good boy.

“I want to see another side of you…” The kitten softly says and Chris just stares at him.

“You want to see me angry?” Chris’ voice sounds confused.

“No! that’s not it… I just want to try punishment… if you don’t like it, we can stop as well…”

Looks like Chris’ brain stopped working. Felix stares back at him, feeling his face burning while Chris just looks at the kitten, eyebrows furrowed which indicates that he didn’t understand yet so Felix has an idea. The kitty runs to their bedroom and grabs the tablet, looking for the recent video that he found on the internet. It is a short video and it’s porn, he wanted to see how it really worked.

The video starts with a couple pressed together at the wall, the bottom has his mouth covered by the top’s hand while they’re having sex standing, the top asking questions to the bottom and making him cry with pleasure while he penetrates him slowly _“This is what you really wanted from the beginning, right?”, “More? Do you want more?”, “You’re such a brat, I shouldn’t let you cum…”_. There’s another one in the history search that is a two-minute video of a light spanking session and Felix can already feel the heat building up in his stomach from just imagining Chris doing that to him and…

“What are you doing?” Chris’ voice echoes in the bedroom and Felix looks at the doorway, eyes shining when he lifts the tablet to show Chris what he really meant.

“This! They’re brats, and they’re being punished! I want to try something like that, just once!” Felix says all happy, his black tail wiggling in the air behind him. Chris takes the tablet from the kitten’s hands and watches both videos. He still looks confused, but Felix notices the quick sparkle that runs through Chris’ eyes.

“You’re a good kitten, Felix, I can’t… I don’t feel comfortable doing that to you when you’re such a good boy to me” Chris says and Felix denies.

“No, no! I want to try to disobey as well. You always say that if I do something against the rules I would be punished, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“Please, Chris!” Felix says, big round eyes and a cute pout in his lips. He knows that Chris can’t resist when he asks like that. Chris sighs and closes his eyes.

“Okay, but not today. I can’t do it, not when you didn’t do anything wrong and I can’t promise I will be able to do it even after you break the rules, baby. We can try, but…” Chris says but Felix rushes to hug him.

“That’s fine! It’s okay for me! I’ll think about something!” He says all happy and kisses Chris’ warm cheeks.

***

Felix is a good boy and Chris loves that. The kitten is always gentle and loving, willing to do what Chris says inside and outside of the bed, so it was a strange surprise when Felix asked Chris to be punished.

Chris actually had never thought about a particular punishment. Some of the things that he said to the kitty were only in the heat of the sex when his mind was clouded by lust and desire, but he never actually meant to hurt Felix, nor deny anything that the kitty needed or wanted.

Truth be told, they established some rules in their sex life and seeing that Felix obediently followed them always gave pleasure to Chris, but… Felix never disobeyed. Chris never had to “punish” his kitten and the thought of spanking Felix’s little and cute round ass… this never crossed Chris’ mind. Not until the kitten brought that matter yesterday when they were having a good dinner.

The record session at the studio became really difficult to Chris when all that he could think was Felix laid in his lap, ass in the air while slapping sounds echoed inside his mind. He was starting to feel hot and all his concentration was slipping away like water through his fingers.

“Chris”, Changbin was calling him. Chris shakes his head, moving away every lewd thought to try to concentrate on his work.

“Y-yeah... What?“ He says and Changbin sighs.

“I asked you the same question five times, already. What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry. I… just… I’m probably just tired. Sorry.” All that Chris can do is ask for apologies. _Sorry, I should be paying more attention to my work but instead, I’m thinking about spanking Felix. Fuck._

“We can take a break if you want,” Jisung says, his shining eyes showing worry.

“No, I’m fine, we can continue. I’ll just grab a mocha or something” He says, rising from the chair.

“Can I go with you?” It’s Minho and his voice is soft. Jisung brought the kitten to the studio that day and Minho kept in silence all the time, just listening to the songs from the solo artist that they were recording.

“Yes, okay...” Chris answers and Jisung takes a quick look to his kitten, smiling. Minho smiles back and follows Chris right after.

They walk in silence to the nearest coffee shop. Chris can’t push away the image of Felix in his lap and it starts to bother him. He can’t do that, he’s not able to hurt Felix…

“You’re so off today, Chris. What happened? Are you and Felix okay?” Minho sounds genuinely worried and Chris can’t stop feeling guilty. His mind is a mess today.

“Yeah, we’re good, Minho. Thank you for asking”, they’re waiting in the line to order their drinks and Chris is unable to stop his sighs.

“Last time I saw you like this was when Felix got a cold and you needed to leave him alone back at the apartment.” Minho comments.

“Felix is okay, I can guarantee. Too well, actually.” Chris says without thinking and regrets it instantly when he sees the smirk on Minho’s face.

“Hm… too well?” The kitten says, his orangish tail moving suggestively behind him.

“Yes, he’s okay Minho. Stop with the tail, please” the fact that Chris starts blushing doesn’t help.

“What? What was that Felix asked you this time?” Minho lifts one eyebrow to Chris and he suddenly hates the fact that both kittens are close friends.

“Nothing, Minho, stop that!” Chris needs to look to the other way to hide his pink cheeks. He always gets embarrassed when talking about sex with someone that isn’t Felix.

“Okay… I’ll text Felix later.” Minho teases and Chris lets out a deep growl of annoyance.

“No, don’t do that!”

“You know that I can help, Chris,” Minho says without the teasing tone and Chris knows that the kitten can do that, Minho can help clear his mind and organize his thoughts, but Chris can’t talk with Minho, he would feel too… too… _shit_.

They buy their drinks and Minho pulls Chris to one little table at a corner of the coffee shop.

“He’s asking too much from you?” Minho carefully chooses with his words, Chris notices. Usually, the kitten is blunt and doesn’t have afraid of saying what he needs to say, so Chris mentally thank Minho for taking easy on him.

“No.. Felix is just… he just wants to try new things and he asked something… I don’t know if I can do it but since yesterday… I can’t stop thinking about it” Chris feels his face and ears burning and he knows, for sure that he looks like a tomato right now.

Minho takes a sip from his flavoured tea and looks silently at Chris, considering what he just heard.

“Well, you can always deny if you feel uncomfortable, Chris, Felix would understand”.

“I know, I already warned him, but…”

“But you can’t stop thinking about it because what he asked made you suddenly realise that it could be pleasant for you as well?”

_Fuck_

“I… I think so,” Chris says without looking at Minho.

“It’s written in your face” Minho giggles and Chris closes his eyes while the kitten keeps talking, “but you don’t need to feel ashamed, Chris. If what Felix asked you never crossed your mind and you suddenly feel that it can be nice for you both to try it, you don’t need to think about it that much. Just do it.”

“I don’t want to hurt him, Minho. He asked… he asked…” Chris can’t say it. Not out loud. Minho waves at him and takes another sip from the tea.

“You don’t need to tell me what he asked you, Chris. If you think that it can hurt him, just agree with him about a safe word. It's a special word that Felix can say when he would feel uncomfortable or hurt. I did the same with Ji and although he was reluctant on doing what I asked him at first, we came up with a safe word to use it when things would get too intense, and everything is fine now.”

“You… and… Jisung? He… he…” Chris is surprised, did Jisung really…? Minho understands what Chris is thinking and the kitten just smiles, a big wide smile full of second thoughts.

“No, Jisung is my baby. _He_ is the one that needed the safe word to make use of it”.

_Oh, oh my-_

“That’s a surprise” Chris finally looks at Minho in the eyes.

“Couples can have a different dynamic from what they look like, Chris. You are clearly the dominant and Felix is your baby, but that can change in the future too. Actually, Felix is already changing it little by little, if you didn’t notice” Minho is all smiles and Chris doesn’t know what to think about of he just heard.

Deep down, it was true. Felix just needs to look at Chris with big shining eyes and a cute pout in his lips that Chris does whatever he was asked. That made Chris smile because it was really true, he would never be able to deny anything that his kitten asked of him.

“You’re such a cute soft dom, Chris” Minho says, getting up.

“I’m what?” Chris can’t understand that language, those terms that Minho used were so complicated…

“Never mind. Come on, let’s go back”, Minho says while smiling.

***

“A safe word?” Felix looks at Chris with shining eyes, “Yes, of course! We can arrange one!” He smiles and Chris looks at him, surprised.

“How can you understand it so quickly? Did you already know about that?”

“The safe word?”

“Yes, baby”

“I read about it on the internet! I was actually going to talk to you about it, they said that create a safe word is a good thing to protect the physical integrity of the person that is going to…”

“Felix, we need to talk about these searchings that you do on the internet” Chris closes his eyes, massaging his temples. Felix knows too much, more than Chris himself…

“Why? Do you want me to stop?” Felix approaches Chris in the couch, touching Chris’ knees.

“You… you’re discovering things too fast, things that I still don’t know, love” Chris sighs, opening his eyes and reaching for Felix’s freckled cheeks. The kitten lean to the touch and purrs, a little smile in his face.

“If you want, we can discover together. I can wait for you to get home to look for things on the internet, we can learn together” Felix says, sitting at Chris’ lap. The kitten’s voice is suggestive and Chris smiles, he enjoys that.

“That’s a good idea” Chris answers, placing both his hands by the kitten’s waist.

"So, you're going to do it?" Felix asks, eyes glued to Chris'.

Chris takes some time to answer, sorting out his feelings. He really wants to please Felix and the thought of his kitty in his lap, meowing and squirming is appealing, but the fear of hurting his baby is stronger.

"I don't want to hurt you, Felix," Chris says, caressing the kitten's soft ears. Felix purrs another time and denies.

"You won't hurt me, I know it, Chris. I trust you and I know that if I ask you, you will stop at the exact second", and Felix is right. Chris would stop whatever they're doing if Felix feels hurt or uncomfortable.

"You really want this, Felix?" Chris needs confirmation more to himself.

"Yes, I want Chris. I want to try it and we can always stop too, if you don't like it" Felix is serious and that is all that Chris needs.

"Okay, we can do it" Chris answers and Felix jumps in his lap all excited, leaning forward to place soft kisses all over Chris’ face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Chris!"

They kiss for some time, a lazy and sloppy kiss with Felix moving his hips above Chris' with circling movements, the grinding making Chris feels a little dizzy.

“So, which safe word we’ll be going to use?” Felix asks, parting from Chris' lips.

“You can pick whatever the word you like, baby,” Chris says and Felix smiles.

“Pink,” Felix doesn't need much thinking and Chris laughs.

“Pink?”

“Yes, pink. You like when I wear pink” Felix doesn’t waste time and turns to kiss Chris’ lips softly. They feel each other’s lips softly and slowly until Felix starts to rub himself at Chris' lap again.

“Baby… I have one more question” Chris says, his hands going down at Felix’s body, grabbing at the kitten’s ass, squeezing the flesh above the sweatpants.

“What?” Felix asks, kissing Chris’ jaw.

“What is soft dom?”

***

They still take some days to actually do what Felix asked. Both searched together at the internet for information and things to buy, Chris wanted to make sure of doing things in the right way, taking the necessary precautions.

Chris wanted to buy another cute lace pantie for his kitten and Felix suggested buying a few sex toys, which made Chris feel embarrassed but at the end, he agreed and the kitten got really excited. They bought a transparent dildo, a silver butt plug with pink heart jewellery at the end, some black silk ropes, a pair of black puff cuffs and a pink vibrator.

Chris felt really embarrassed buying all those things but when he sees how Felix jumps with happiness when the delivery box arrives by the morning, he knows that all the embarrassment was worth it.

"Look, Chris! It's so fluffy!" Felix says, placing one of his wrists inside the puff handcuff and Chris smiles at his kitty. It's cute and Chris actually enjoys seeing it on Felix but he's more concerned about the ointments and the book that they bought, searching for it inside the box. He wants to take care of Felix after everything and do it properly, so he needs information and the necessary remedies.

"Can we do it today?" Felix asks all excitement with his tail twirling. Chris smiles at him but denies.

"Not today, baby. I want to take a look at the book first" he loves the cute pout that Felix gives him, but Chris really wants to read some chapters from the book first. Both of them are new in this world, so Chris wants to take as much information that's possible before start doing things. The book helps Chris gain more confidence in what he was about to do it, it has a lot of useful information that he didn't know about.

Chris didn't need to go to the studio that day, so he and Felix could spend a nice day off together, watching some movies, having lunch in a restaurant close to the apartment and taking a nap by the afternoon, while Chris reads his book between their activities. They cook dinner together and cuddle while watching another movie in their bedroom, holding a nice conversation before falling asleep in each other's arms. It was a good day off and Chris wakes up in the next morning feeling pretty well, ready for the record session later that day.

“Felix… baby?” Chris walks out of their bedroom feeling still sleepy, finding strange how Felix is not in their bed sleeping since Chris is often the first waking up during the week. There’s no answer and Chris starts to worry, Felix always answers him when he calls like that, even if he’s busy doing something at the apartment.

“Baby?” Chris calls again and suddenly he hears something. It’s a soft rustle that comes from the spare bedroom at the apartment, so Chris walks to its direction. They never use that bedroom, it has a single bed and an almost empty wardrobe, but it’s full of boxes and things that Chris doesn’t remember. The door is almost closed but Chris can hear it, now that he’s close enough, he can clearly hear it and he’s not happy. Not at all.

Chris opens the door and a pair of big shining eyes meet his own while tiny tears roll down the freckled cheeks.

“G-good… m-morning…”

Felix is all flushed and sweaty, his breath is unsteady and he’s shaking, his tails resting quietly behind him. There’s a little devilish smile in his lips and his eyes shine even more when he looks at Chris.

“What are you doing?” A strange tingle sensation crawls Chris’ skin, going up through his spine reaching his neck and making his face burn. Felix giggles, his hands still moving while he stares at Chris.

“Having some… fun…” Felix smirks after saying. Chris never saw Felix like that, the kitten is clearly misbehaving just to provoke him, to make him angry, but Chris is a rational man. Although he’s already feeling angry, Chris tries to control it, taking a deep breath while entering the room and stopping in front of the bed. He looks at the mattress and Felix is smiling at him, his lower body fully undressed, legs opened in a sinful manner, hands firmly holding the vibrator while he moves it in and out od his pink hole. The buzzing sound is enerving for Chris, but he ignores it and extends a hand to Felix.

“Give me that,” he says, feeling a sting in his chest when Felix looks at him and denies. It’s the same burning that he feels when jealousy invades his mind and he knows that it’s not a good feeling, but, _fuck Felix and that fucking smirk._

“I said, give me that, Felix.” He tries to reason, to give Felix one more chance but the kitten giggles again and that’s the limit. Chris is angry.

Felix just laughs when Chris reaches for him in the bed, taking the pink vibrator from his hands and throwing it at the floor. Chris’ moves are not rude or violent towards Felix, it’s all silent and full of tension, moderated but still firm.

“Why did you do that?” Chris asks, feeling his ears burning when he approaches Felix in the small bed, his face centimetres close to the kitten.

“I couldn’t wait any longer…” Felix says, letting a little meow escape his lips while moving his arms to hug Chris by the neck. But Chris is still angry so he just reaches for Felix’s arms and grabs his wrists pinning them down at the mattress, preventing the kitten from touching him.

“No. You want punishment, right?” Chris asks and the shiver that runs through Felix’s body is visible, the kitten shaking under Chris’ angry gaze.

“P-please…” Felix begs, moving his little body in the bed, bucking his hips a little forward in the air. Chris looks at the kitten’s body, silently drinking at the vision of Felix’s cock twitching in pleasure, his legs shaking and the flush that spreads through the kitten’s freckled cheeks. It’s tempting and Chris feels the urge of giving Felix what he is asking for, but if Felix wants to be punished… Chris can’t give that to his kitty, this is the real meaning of punishment and that’s what Chris is going to do.

“You broke the rule. You need to be punished, but I’m not going to give you what you want. Giving you what you want is not punishment,” Chris himself is surprised with his voice tone, but he’s determined on doing what’s necessary to put Felix in his place again. Another shiver runs through Felix’s body the kitten whines at the answer.

“Please… Chris… I really want that…” Felix says but Chris denies.

“No. You provoke this, baby. You should be more patient, I was preparing and making sure to give to you what you asked for in the right and safer way, but you misbehaved,” Chris than moves his kitten and grabs his legs, closing them with one hand while with the other he lifts Felix by the waist and holds him close to his torso, “You’re not going to have what you asked for. Not today or tomorrow, only when I decide. Did you hear me?”

The kitten lets a loud meow with the way Chris is manhandling him and grabs at his owner’s back searching for support while they walk back to their bedroom. Felix doesn’t answer and Chris feels a hot wave striking his chest like a whip. They enter the room and Chris throws Felix into the mattress, making his kitty lay in his stomach with ass in the air.

Chris loves Felix’s ass, the cheeks are round and cute, but it’s all too bright, the skin too clean for a bratty kitty. He can’t help the urge to slap Felix’s ass, making the kitten moan loudly while Chris feels the burning in his chest relieving a little when the sound of the slap reaches his ears. The bright skin turns red instantly with the mark of Chris’ fingers.

“Where’s the butt plug?” Chris asks and Felix moans while a tiny shaky hand points to his side of the bed.

“Nightstand,” The kitten says and Chris walks to the other side of the bedroom, opening the drawer of the nightstand and finding their toys inside a pink silky bag.

The sex toy is cute and feels nice inside Chris’ hand, who plays a little with it between his fingers. Chris feels Felix’s eyes glued to him while he picks the butt plug and walks back, the kitten still laid in the bed above his stomach, obediently waiting.

“You’re already enough stretched, don’t you?” Chris asks, observing the red mark that his fingers left above Felix’s ass.

“Yes…” Felix answers and Chris smiles. He reaches for the soft skin, spreading the round fleshy parts watching while the pink hole twinks over and over again for him. It’s already lubricated as well and Chris feels his cock hardening at the thought of fucking Felix from behind, just like that, how nice it would feel and…

_No. Stop. Stop._

He needs to remind himself that this is a punishment, not preliminaries for sex. Chris needs to show Felix that breaking the rules is wrong and that has consequences, so he lowers himself over Felix’s ass and reaches for the kitten’s face, his hand holding the butt plug close to Felix’s lips.

“Open” he commands and Felix obeys, eager shining eyes looking at Chris, “now, lick it. I want you to make it wet,” and Felix does just like that. His tongue reaches for the plug and licks it, rounding the toy and leaving wet stripes of saliva all over the silver object. Chris watches while Felix opens his mouth and looks at him, silently saying _“put it inside”_ and Chris makes sure to push the plug inside Felix’s little mouth, the sucking noises echoing in the room right after.

Drool starts to run out of Felix’s mouth and a little round wet spot grows beneath the kitten’s face. Chris feels good, his cock twitching at the view, enjoying the situation a little too much. When Felix starts to moan Chris knows that it’s time to stop.

“Open again,” Chris says and Felix silently opens his mouth. Chris takes out the butt plug of Felix’s mouth while the kitten deliberately lets more saliva covers the silver object, drooling all over the place, “This is going to stay inside you the whole day, baby. If you take it out, it’s going to be worse for you.”

Chris doesn’t wait for an answer, he pushes the butt plug inside Felix’s hole without warning. The kitten moans and whines while Chris slowly pushes the butt plug inside, taking extra care to not hurt his kitty. It takes a little, but soon the heart-shaped pink jewellery is cutely placed between Felix’s ass, shining with the sunlight that comes from the window.

***

The record session went pretty smooth without problems since the singer was quite experienced and already practised the song before. Everything finished earlier than expected as well and Chris, Changbin and Jisung were able to go back home sooner.

During the whole day, Chris couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Felix that morning. Felix was always a good kitty and Chris never had to do something like that… he never thought that he was able to do it, as well. But he couldn’t forget the feeling that rushed through his mind nor the tingling sensation that travelled through his entire body the moment he saw Felix disobeying him. It was a new thing for him and he kinda enjoyed the feeling of power but still… Chris wasn’t able to stop feeling guilty as well.

He forced the poor kitty to stay all day with that butt plug inside him, it must hurt and Felix was already hard when Chris found him with the vibrator. Chris wasn’t sure if he could keep with that kind of game, his heart was hurt for the kitty, so he planned to go back home and just apologise, have a nice talk with Felix and please his kitty in the same way as always, with loving kisses, slow thrusts and a lot of wet sucking. He passed by the floriculture on the way back and bought some red roses, a box of chocolates and flavoured strawberry milk.

“Felix?” Chris called while closing the door behind him. The apartment was silent and Chris felt a shiver running his spine, he suddenly felt like he wasn’t able to deal with whatever Felix was planning this time. He entered the place with careful steps, looking around trying to find his kitty.

“I’m here!” Felix answers and Chris can let out a relieved sigh. He walks to the living room and suddenly he lost all his capacity of breath again.

Felix is laid in the floor, on his stomach, exposed legs happily swinging in the air while he watches something on TV. He’s wearing one of Chris’ black hoodies and just that. _Just that_. The butt plug shines at the dim light of the room, the pink heart cutely placed between the kitty’s ass. The black tail moves to one side to the other, slowly and calm.

_Fuck_

“Welcome back!” Felix answers with a big smile. Chris can’t believe what he sees. Felix did really keep with the butt plug inside him during the _entire_ day?

Not a single word comes out of Chris’ mouth while he just stares at Felix’s ass, trying to process that information in his mind. Felix smiles again and lifts from the floor, moaning a little when he stands up and walks but he’s able to do it all. Chris watches silently while the kitten approaches him and wraps shaky arms around his neck.

“Did… Did you stay with it? During all day?” That’s what Chris manages to say, Felix’s face close to his. The kitten smiles and nods.

_Fuck_

“You said that I shouldn’t take it out, so I just obeyed,” Felix says, leaving little pecks at Chris’ cheeks.

Chris just moves, he doesn’t talk. He puts the flowers above the couch beside them alongside with the bag that has the chocolate box and the flavoured strawberry milk inside it, grabs Felix in his arms and walks to the bedroom. The kitty giggles and moans a little, but soon they’re at the bedroom, Chris sitting at the edge of the bed with Felix in his lap, curled above Chris’ legs, face buried at Chris’ chest.

“Why did you buy flowers?” The kitten says and Chris doesn’t answer, he just pull Felix by the chin with his free hand and kisses the kitten. It’s a deep and heated kiss, with his tongue in control, licking Felix’s mouth, sucking at his kitty’s tongue, biting the lips and mixing their warm breath.

When Chris parts from Felix, the kitten is all flushed and smiley.

“I’m sorry. I was too… too rough, this morning.” Chris says, combing Felix’s pink hair with his free hand. The kitten purrs and smiles widely.

“That’s okay. I wanted you to do it, actually. I did provoke you, remember? It was good, I felt good. That’s no need to apologise” Felix says and Chris hugs him right after, burying his face at the kitten’s neck. They stay like that for a feel moments until Chris finally talks.

“I enjoyed as well. But it scares me” Chris’ voice sounds muffled by Felix’s skin, the kitten softly caressing his hair and back.

“Why?” Felix calmly asks. He never saw Chris like that, so he tries to sound as calm as he can, his tail softly hugging Chris’ small back.

“I’m afraid of hurting you. I don’t want to be mean to you or make you cry, I just want to… to make you feel good. It scares me that I enjoyed the power, this morning was… was…”

“Was wonderful. You didn’t hurt me, Chris. I know that you would never hurt me! We have the safe word for that, remember? If you demand something from me that I feel I can’t handle, I can always tell you, I know that you’ll listen to me. And there is nothing wrong about enjoying the power, if you like it that’s okay. It’s natural from you to enjoy being in control in the same way that’s natural from me enjoying being commanded” Felix talks while kissing the crown of Chris’ head. It helps Chris to feel reassured, knowing that there’s nothing wrong with what he felt that morning it’s really comforting.

A moment of silence goes by, Chris still hugging Felix tightly. The kitten enjoys that, he knows that Chris has a soft heart, his owner and lover is a good man and a caring partner. He feels a little guilty for what he has been asking from Chris and finally gives up. Felix doesn’t want to force Chris on doing something that he doesn’t want.

“Chris, we can let it go, we don't need to do that” Felix finally says but Chris lifts his head too fast, looking at him with big wide eyes.

“You don’t want to do it?” Chris asks, surprised.

“No… I still wanna do it, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I can’t force my ideas on you and…” Felix answers but Chris interrupts him with another kiss in the lips. It’s a quick kiss and Chris looks really embarrassed, Felix definitely finds it cute.

“I want to try it. Just one time. If I can’t do it, I’ll stop it” Chris says, playing with the hem of his hoodie that covers Felix’s petite body. The kitten smiles and leaves a kiss on top of Chris’ nose.

“Okay then. I need to prepare things, you can take a bath or have dinner while I stay here taking care of everything” Felix says and for the first time Chris can understand the meaning behind what Minho said to him a few days ago.

_“... You are clearly the dominant and Felix is your baby, but that can change in the future too. Actually, Felix is already changing it little by little…”_

***

Chris tries to relax. He knows that if Felix feels hurt or uncomfortable, he’s going to tell him. And the kitty already made clear that he enjoys when Chris is rough, there’s nothing to worry about. Nothing.

He just doesn’t know how to switch to the rough version of himself. Chris knows that when Felix disobeys him and when he feels jealous is when things changes, but… that wasn’t the case, not for this moment.

The bedroom door is closed and Chris can hear Felix moving inside the room, his soft footsteps going to one side to the other, there’s a soft rustle as well, the sound of objects tingling. Chris can feel anxiety building inside his body and doesn’t know what to do.

Chris took a quick shower and ate some fruits while Felix was preparing things. He pulled on the black sweatpants that Felix left in the bathroom for him, noticing the lack of underwear on the pile of clothes. Chris felt that he should’ve been the one preparing things but Felix didn’t let him do anything. He knocks on the door a few times before Felix silently opens it, big bright eyes looking at him.

It takes a few seconds for Chris to process the scene. Felix is beautifully dressed in the lingerie that they bought together with the sex toys. It’s a black and see-through lace pant with a cute lace waistband. Felix is wearing a black thigh-high as well, his cute legs covered up to half of his thighs, the yummy flesh left uncovered and inviting for Chris to do whatever he wants, and to finish the look, there’s a velvet black choker with a medium gold bell that evolves Felix’s neck. The ornament rings softly whenever Felix moves and Chris already feel arousal crawling his back while watching his kitty dressed up like that.

Felix takes one of Chris’ hands and guides him inside the room that has dim lighting coming from the table lamp placed at Chris’ working desk. The sex toys that they bought are placed above the bed, one next to the other, missing only the butt plug. By the end of the row, there’s one of Chris’ ties, a black one silently waiting to be used. Right above the toys rests the bottle of lube that they always use and some ointments for the aftercare.

“I want you to blindfold me,” Felix says, his voice dripping like honey at Chris’ ears, his tiny fingers caressing Chris’ arms, up and down.

“W-why…” Chris tries to talk but he’s still absorbing everything that’s happening. His eyes are glued at the sex toys displayed above the mattress, perfectly lined up. He feels the same burning rising in his chest again while tingling his skin, and the way Felix touches him makes it even stronger to the point that Chris needs to hold a shiver from shaking his entire body.

“I want you to have full control, Chris. I trust you and I want you to feel pleased with it as well” Felix says, approaching Chris and leaving a soft kiss at his chest, right above the heart that beats too fast.

Chris watches everything in silence, letting his eyes travel through their bedroom noticing the way Felix prepared things with such care. Then, he feels it. It’s switching, he can feel the way it comes from the back of his mind, how it comes from inside his body to the surface. It was always like that but he never noticed, not when they were in the middle of the sex. However, now that nothing sexual is evolved (well, not yet), he can feel it.

“Where?” Chris asks, letting the feeling take control. He pulls Felix close to him with just one arm, his hand caressing the small back of the kitten’s body.

“My butt. Please.” Felix says and leaves another tender kiss at Chris’ skin, this time at his collarbones. Chris smiles and Felix purrs softly, his tail moving slowly behind him. The feeling of anticipation is pleasant and makes both of them feel good, it’s something new for them, something that they never tried and it’s exciting.

Chris sits by the end of the bed again and pulls his kitty to his lap, making Felix straddles him. Felix sits on his lap, both of his knees at one side of Chris’ hips while Chris takes a silent look at the toys and lets his fingers travel the objects, slowly.

“You can use them on me if you want,” Felix says, leaning forward to kiss Chris’ neck. Chris thinks about it a little and decides that for now, he only wants to make use of the tie. Felix still has the butt plug inside him and he wants to take things slow. This is their first time doing it, so both of them needs to get used to the feeling: Chris, to the idea of hitting Felix, and the kitten, to the pain and pleasure that comes from the spanking. Chris read about that in the book, they need to start slow and carefully, so he’ll do it just like that.

“No, just the tie,” Chris says and takes the peace of clothing in his hand. He looks at Felix, the kitten watching him with big bright eyes, clearly eager to obey him and Chris feels another shiver of pleasure running through his spine. Felix was always like that, a good and eager boy, but tonight… it feels different, things are different. It’s deeper, more intimate and Chris loves that.

Silently, Chris takes the tie in both of his hands and places the fabric above Felix’s eyes, gently tying it behind the kitten's head with a double knot. Felix moans at that, their faces really close and Chris takes advantage of the proximity and kisses his kitty, just a little. Felix meows and Chris smiles. He just wants to ask another thing before they really start the spanking session.

“Do you really consent with me spanking you, Felix?” Clear consent is the last wall of impediment for Chris, he wants to have a clear and fully consent before all starts. Felix nods and leaves a tender kiss at one of Chris’ cheeks.

“Yes, Chris. I consent with you spanking me. I’m all yours, you can do whatever you want with me”.

That’s all that Chris needs to surrender to the burning feeling that set his body on fire.

“Lay down” He commands and the shiver that shakes Felix’s body is so visible, the kitten’s legs trembling while he moves to lay in his stomach above Chris’ thighs. The gold bell rings while Felix moves and Chris can feel how hard he is with just the view of Felix moving so obediently on top of him.

The kitten settles himself above Chris’ thighs and the view is so cute and so provocative at the same time. Felix raises a little his ass and Chris hums with pleasure, watching the black lace pantie painting the kitten’s skin and the butt plug that adorns his hole beneath it. The see-through fabric doesn’t let much to the imagination and Chris likes that, he enjoys the view and touches it, pulling at the kitten’s tail at the same time, watching while the pink heart moves a little. Felix moans and Chris smiles, pulling stronger until Felix lets out a loud meow of pleasure, lifting himself from Chris’ lap. With his free hand, Chris pushes Felix's back down forcing the kitty to completely lay at his lap again.

“Face down baby, don’t get up,” Chris says and the kitten nods, burying his face at the mattress beneath him.

It’s a good feeling, Chris enjoys that. He likes to be in control and seeing how much Felix enjoys giving up at his control is exciting too, but the most pleasurable feeling for Chris is to know that he’s doing something that his kitty wanted for so many days, to give Felix what he wants, to make his fantasies come true. That’s the real pleasure for Chris.

Fingers travel the see-through fabric, softly pinching the skin, Chris’ hands grabbing at Felix’s ass and spreading it just to see the pink jewellery shine at the dim lighting. 

“You have such a pretty ass, do you know that?” Chris says and Felix hums, his tail wrapping around one of Chris’ legs. Chris lowers himself to bite at the fleshy round cheek and Felix moans loudly, making Chris’ cock twitch and grow hard beneath the kitten’s stomach.

“Please… Chris…” Felix begs and Chris feels almost like a hot whip striking his chest, and then is when he gives the first slap.

The sound echoes in the room, high and rough, the gold bell ringing softly. It’s good. Feels good. Chris feels so good, the palm of his hand resting above Felix’s ass, where he hit the flesh and Felix is moaning, lifting his ass just a little. That was the strongest slap that Chris ever gave Felix. Before he would just give his kitten one or two during the heat of the sex only to make both of them feel excited, but this time… it is stronger and fills up Chris’ chest with proud when he hears Felix’s moans.

“Patience” he manages to say, still feeling dizzy with the wave of pleasure that clouds his senses. Chris then continues with his moves, massaging the flesh with steady moves, but not too strong. He wants Felix to get used to the pain, so he gives his kitty a few minutes to recover, bringing down the pretty black pantie to the kitten’s knees. He lowers himself again, leaving wet kisses above the red skin, licking the base of the butt plug that’s still inside the kitten, moving it a little and making Felix squirm.

Felix is trying really hard not to move and Chris loves that, he feels so much pleasure when Felix tries to obey him even if the kitty wants to do something against the command that was given.

“You want me to spank you with the plug inside you?” Chris asks, his mouth glued to the kitten’s ass. It’s addicting, he can’t stop touching or kissing the flesh.

“No… Please, take it out,” Felix says, resting one side of his face at the mattress, the tie still wrapped above the kitty's eyes.

“Okay baby,” Chris says and leaves another wet kiss at Felix’s ass.

Slowly he takes out the sex toy from Felix’s pink hole, who moans all the time, the kitten’s breath accelerating at every second. Chris does it with extra care, he doesn’t want to hurt his pretty kitty.

“Hurts?” Chris asks, his voice sounding worried. Felix denies at that and lifts one of his arms that were placed above his head, wrapping shaky fingers around Chris’ hand that takes out the butt plug.

“Good… feels good, Chris…” Felix mumbles and Chris smiles, feeling the tiny fingers touching his. The butt plug is out and the kitten moans again, letting incoherent phrases slip from his mouth, “full… want to feel… again… one more… please” he begs and Chris likes that, the begging always sounds sweet to his ears.

Chris spreads Felix’s ass again, watching how his kitty's hole is so stretched, Chris is sure that he can shove his cock inside and it will feel great. Maybe later.

“How many slaps, Felix?” Chris asks, knowing that he can’t decide that, only Felix can decide what's best for himself and what are his limits. The kitten takes a deep breath and Chris can feel the bulge above his thighs twitch. Felix is enjoying it too, he’s feeling pleasure and Chris is happy about that, really happy.

“Five…” Felix says after a few seconds and Chris smiles, massaging the kitten’s ass to help him relax.

“Do you want to count, baby?” Chris asks, he knows that this can be exciting and he wants to make the most from this experience. Felix silently nods, his eyes still covered by the black tie. Chris reaches for the peace of clothing and caresses the end of it that’s close to Felix’s freckles. It looks gorgeous on the kitty and Chris decides that he’s going to blindfold Felix more times in the future. The kitten meows when Chris softly touches above his eyes through the tie, sticking his tongue to lick at Chris’ wrist and fingers.

“Chris…” Felix says and Chris doesn’t let his kitten finish whatever he was going to say. A loud slap echoes in the bedroom and Felix moans with the hit, lifting his ass a little. The bell rings again while Chris feels the hit travelling through Felix’s ass up to his arm, striking his chest with proud and pleasure, he even needs to hold an involuntary growl.

Chris takes care to caress the flesh that received the slap, trying to ease a little the pain and keep Felix relaxed.

“One,” Felix says and his tail wraps tightly around Chris’ leg beneath the petite body. _It feels so fucking good._ The sensation is unlike anything that Chris has ever felt before. He knows that he’s in control but at the same time feels like he’s not because Felix is the one that’s commanding him, Chris is only giving what his kitty wants. The way he knows this spanking session is giving pleasure to his kitty is priceless, a unique moment of intimacy exchanged between them, something new for both and that Chris knows that is going to increase their trust in each other.

It takes a few seconds for Chris to slap Felix’s ass again and this time he can’t stop the deep moan that comes from his throat, the pleasure feeling his lungs while he watches the skin getting red and hot beneath his fingers, the flesh bouncing with the slap. Felix moans again, louder this time, his breath getting faster and faster, cock leaking precum above Chris’ thighs.

“T-Two…” The kitten whispers between short breaths, burying his face at the mattress while he holds a fistful from the white sheets.

“Are you okay, baby?” Chris asks, softly tracing the round flesh, touching the abused skin with fondness. It’s all red and warm, the shape of Chris’ fingers already marking the skin and he enjoys that, it’s a nice view. He had always enjoyed marking his kitty with hickeys and bites, feeling a little proud when seeing the marks on Felix’s body after having sex.

“Yes…” Felix answers, reaching for Chris’ arm and squeezing the bicep, “please… more…” he asks again and Chris smiles, striking Felix’s ass again without warning.

Each time Felix moans get louder than the previous ones and the kitten can’t help but contort himself at Chris’ lap, high pitch moans echoing while the bell at the kitty’s neck rings a few times.

“Three!” Felix cries out and for a moment Chris gets worried and lowers himself, softly kissing the warm and red skin, murmuring words of comfort.

“I’m sorry…It was too strong? I’ll reduce the intensity, do you want to stop?”

But Felix is already denying, his pastel pink head moving at the mattress.

“No… good, it was good… you can keep hitting like that… it felt really good…” Felix’s voice sounds weak but Chris trusts that his kitty is telling the truth, so he just waits a little longer to give Felix’s ass another slap.

The bell rings at the same time that the slap sounds at the room.

“Four!” Felix screams and almost turns at Chris’ lap, but a strong hand keeps the kitty in his place above Chris’ thighs. Chris himself can’t feel anything but pleasure and proud. He doesn’t remember another time that he felt so fucking good, he can’t wait to see the marks at Felix’s ass tomorrow.

They take another break and Chris keeps on caressing Felix’s ass, watching while tiny crimson spots emerge at the skin. He’ll need to take good care of Felix after that, it will probably hurt. The kitten is still laid above his thighs, breathing fast, biting at his lips.

“Are you okay, Felix?” Chris asks, gently patting the kitten at the head, trying to sound as soft as he can. Felix nods and reaches for Chris’ hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Yes… feels good, but... a different kind of good… feels…”

“Intimate” Chris completes and a smile spreads Felix’s plushy lips.

“Intimate. That’s it.”

“Am I hitting you too strong?”

“No, it’s okay, I can handle this intensity.” Felix plays with Chris’ fingers wrapped around his, easing his breath.

“You want to stop at five?” Chris lowers himself and leaves a quick kiss at Felix’s right cheek.

“I think I can handle a few more hits”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… and… Can I ask you something? Please?” the kitten sounds reluctant and Chris finds that so fucking cute.

“Of course, baby” Chris can’t deny anything for his kitty, he’s so fucking in love and Felix is such a good boy…

“Can you touch me? Like, when you hit me another time, can you jerk me off?”

_Fuck_

Chris doesn’t need to see to know that Felix’s cheeks are all flushed with a cute shade of pink, he already saw it a lot of times before.

“Yes, I can do that for you. Are you feeling that good?” Chris smiles when Felix vigorously nods and almost let a sweet moan escape his lips.

“So much, Chris… I feel that I can cum just from your slaps…”

 _Shit_ , and Chris feels that he can cum just from _hearing_ that. He doesn’t waste time and strikes Felix’s ass again, making the kitten cry and almost scream, his hand wrapping around the kitty’s cock that pulses pressed between them. Chris’ own cock twitches when Felix lets out the sweetest satisfying moan when he slowly moves his hand.

“Five…” Felix says, open mouth drooling at the sheets.

“How many more?” Chris asks, lazily jerking off the kitten.

“Three, please… but… don’t…” Felix tries to talk but another moan leaves his mouth. Chris doesn’t stop pumping Felix’s cock, he does it slow and provocative.

“What, Felix?” He asks, lowering himself close to the kitten’s ears. Felix moans again and Chris bites at his ear, licking the skin right after.

“Don’t stop… you can do it faster…”

Chris smiles at the request.

“Okay, then. Don’t forget to count, baby”

Felix nods and Chris waits for a little to strike Felix's ass three times in a roll. He doesn't take breaks, he slaps the round flesh without mercy while jerking off Felix fast, enjoying the sound of the slap and the little bell ring mixing with the moans and meows of his kitty.

It's like Chris just took a drug. He feels dizzy and fucking horny, his cock twitching at the middle of his thighs while Felix is moving above him, his cute ass sticking in the air until he feels it, his fingers getting wet and sticky.

Felix's cum.

His kitty is contorting and moaning at his lap and _fuck_ Chris can't help but still jerk off Felix, he wants to listen more, watch more and…

"Pink! Pink!"

Everything freezes and Chris stop whatever he was doing unconsciously, pulling Felix closer to him, turning his kitty to hug and cuddle him, leaving little kisses all over Felix's face, one hand pulling the kitty's knees close to him and the other embracing Felix's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," he says and Felix is breathing fast, his little chest going up and down quickly, drool dripping out from the corners of his lips. The tie is still covering his eyes and Chris softly unties the peace of clothing and takes it off from Felix's face.

Tears are running down the freckled cheeks, Felix's face all pink and warm. Chris kisses him, softly, caressing his kitty until…

“Good, it was _so good_ Chris…” Felix murmurs and Chris suddenly doesn’t understand. Did he just hurt Felix?

“But… The word… the safe word… I…”

“No… you didn’t hurt me!” Felix jumps in Chris’ lap and hugs his owner tightly.

“What happened, then?” Chris is really worried. The safe word must be used when something goes wrong, when Felix is feeling bad. If Chris didn’t hurt him, why the kitten used the safe word?

“It was just… too much, Chris. I was feeling too much…”

 _Oh._ Felix was feeling overwhelmed. Chris can’t help but smile wider.

“It was that good?” Chris asks smiling, leaving little kisses above Felix’s freckles.

The kitten nods, purring softly while being kissed. Felix is new to this world as well, both of them needs to know their boundaries and how things actually work.

“Felix, baby, you don’t need to use the safe word for when things get too overwhelming. The safe word is only when I’m about to cross your limits or when it’s hurting”, Chris explains.

Felix looks at Chris with big shining eyes and tilts his head.

“Really?”

“Yes, baby”.

The kitten purrs and kisses Chris’ lips.

“We can think about another word if you want. You need to make use of the safe word only for when things are out of what you can handle, okay?”

“Okay!” Felix happily answers.

They keep kissing each other for a little while until Felix complains a little about some pain in his ass. Chris remembers about the aftercare and how important it is when they finish playing with pain, so he just takes Felix in his arms and lifts from their bed.

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” he says and Felix smiles, kissing his jawline, hugging him by the neck.

Chris is painfully hard and he still feels horny, but he knows that all that matters now is to take care of Felix and the bruises that he inflected at the kitten’s cute ass. After going to the kitchen and giving Felix some water to drink, as well as picking up some fruits for the kitten, he puts Felix in the bed again, sorting all the sex toys aside and making his kitty comfortable above the sheets.

Felix is laying in the bed above his belly, his head resting comfortably at one of their biggest pillows, ass up and tail slowly moving in the air. Chris smiles to him and gives him one strawberry while reaches for the ointment, to take care of the abused fleshy skin, softly sitting above Felix's thighs right after, taking care to not crash his kitty's legs with his weight.

An involuntary smile spreads Chris' lips when he sees how red and purple Felix's skin is. There are red marks of his fingers above the round flesh, some crimson dots spreading through the skin, looking exactly like the freckles that paint Felix's cheeks. Chris feels his cock twitching at the vision and a low growl echo in the room.

"Looks good?" Felix asks, a devilish smile at his cute lips. Chris needs to take some seconds before answering.

" _Really_ fucking good" Chris' body moves for itself and he lowers his face until he's kissing the warm and bruised skin, gently moving his lips and tongue to not hurt his kitty, trailing the red marks that his fingers left at the skin with the tip of his tongue, leaving gentle kisses at the top of the round flesh. Felix is purring, moving his hips a little while being caressed, enjoying the sensation with closed eyes.

After softly kissing and licking Felix's ass as much as he wanted, Chris takes the ointment and starts to take care of the bruises. He tries to spread the medicine slowly and gentle, paying attention to Felix’s responses, avoiding making pressure to not hurt the kitten. When they bought all those toys, Chris tried to look for the best ointment, a shooting and relieving one.

“Feels better?” Chris asks, making gentle round movements above Felix’s ass.

“Yes…” Felix answers while purring. Chris smiles, he likes to make his kitty comfortable.

“I’ll pick up the ice pack at the freezer. Stay still.” Chris says and leaves a quick kiss at the top of Felix’s head, who silently nods. When he returns to the room, Felix is peacefully sleeping, hugging the pillow underneath his head. Chris smiles at the cute view and just finishes taking care of his kitten.

Chris makes sure to clean the butt plug, putting the sex toys inside the velvet bag again and finally taking care of himself at the bathroom. He tries to be fast, jerking off just to not feeling pain after being hard for a while, his thoughts rushing him to finish everything to just go and cuddle with Felix as soon as possible. He wants that, he wants to hug Felix close tho his chest and kiss the kitten’s forehead, gently stroke his shoulders and whisper to his sleeping kitty how he was good, how this experience was good for him too. And that is exactly what he does, pulling Felix close to him that night and whispering how much he loves Felix.

***

Chris is sleeping, immersed in a deep sleep and he’s dreaming with something happy, Felix can tell that just by watching the big smile spreading Chris’ plushy lips.

The kitten is curled up inside Chris’ arms, feeling warm and safe underneath a soft blanket. His ass hurts and he can’t move his legs too much, but this doesn’t bother him. He wanted that, he wanted the spanking session and Chris agreed with him. It was good, _really good_ , Felix never thought that he would cum just feeling the pain, but… It was different, exciting, he can’t describe how much he felt good. He wanted to do it again sometime in the future. Chris enjoyed that too, he clearly took pleasure in the speaking session as well and that made Felix really happy.

The laziness of the first hours of the morning fills up the bedroom and Felix really doesn’t want to get up. He doesn’t want Chris to wake up too, he wants to stay in the bed with him all day. But Chris has to go to work today and Felix can’t stop him, so the kitten just hugs his owner tightly, inhaling the coffee scent mixed with sea salt.

Felix starts to kiss Chris’ collarbones, softly and slowly, trying not to wake him up. Flashes of memories from the last night pops up in his mind, how Chris was gentle and caring, attending all that he asked for and making sure to not hurt him, the exciting feeling of surprise when he felt the sudden slap in his ass, the darkness of the tie covering his eyes, how great he felt when he came, how Chris’ fingers curled around his hard cock and… oh. He remembers that Chris was hard too. Really hard. What happened? They didn’t do anything more than the spanking session and Felix remembers falling asleep at some point of the aftercare and…

_Oh, no, Chris!_

Chris probably stayed hard the whole night or just took care of it alone. All by himself. Felix didn’t do anything for him after everything and… 

“Oh, Chris, love…” Felix whispers and kisses Chris’ chin feeling guilty. He planned to make love with Chris after the spanking session, but his plans didn’t work. Felix didn’t expect that the spanking would be so tiring for him, but he still wanted to make Chris feel good and… He suddenly decides to make up to Chris right now.

With a bit of effort, Felix moves in the bed, sliding down underneath the blanket, searching for the waistband of Chris’ black pyjama pants. It takes a little while to finally reach it, mostly because Felix doesn’t want to wake up Chris and his legs are weak and hurt a little. When Felix finally places his tiny fingers at Chris’ hipbones, he can’t help but feel excited and happy about what he is going to do.

He teases it first, placing soft kisses above the member, through the pyjama pants. It’s flaccid and Felix is sure that Chris took care of it alone the last night. He kisses it again and again, giving it little licks with the tip of his tongue, his tiny fingers caressing the soft skin of Chris’ hipbones, feeling the bulge growing hard more and more above his lips. When it’s big enough, Felix finally slowly pushes down the pyjama pants.

Chris unconsciously moans when Felix wraps his lips around the tip, gently sucking it. He moves in the bed a little, eyebrows furrowing while he mumbles something but he doesn’t wake up, and Felix keeps with his plans. He sucks at the tip again, making circling movements with his tongue above it, slow circles savouring the precum that soon starts to leak from the slit.

Felix tries to make everything slow and nice, taking his time to sink down his mouth at Chris’ length little by little while sucking and playing with his tongue. Drool drips out of his lips but Felix actually doesn’t care because all that he wants is to please Chris. The kitten knows that his owner likes to wake up like that, with Felix’s lips around him sucking and licking his cock. Felix actually already did it a few times before and Chris really enjoyed the morning blowjob.

After a lot of practice, Felix became really good at giving blowjobs and his mouth does a pretty good job, now. The kitten loves oral sex, always feeling more pleasure in giving it than from receiving. Chris always praises him and nothing is more pleasurable for Felix to hear that he did a good job and how good he is.

Felix bobs his head at a slow pace and with his free hand, he reaches for the sack to massages it while sucking and drooling with Chris above his tongue. Soon, Chris’ hips start to move and Felix can hear a deep breath coming from above his head. The kitten is hidden beneath the blanket and suddenly the fabric is lifted up.

“Baby…” Chris hoarse voice echoes and Felix looks up smiling at him while sucking at the tip of his cock. Chris lazily smiles back and pats Felix’s head while moaning his name.

Now that Chris has woken up, Felix increases just a little the pace of his head and bobs it at a steady pace, sucking and licking. The wet noises fill up the room while Chris throws his head back, pressing the curly locks against the pillows, one of his hands gripping at Felix’s pink hair while the other goes to his neck. The view is so satisfying to Felix, he loves to watch Chris’ reactions while he sucks at his cock, Chris is always loud when the kitten gives him blowjobs.

“ _Fuck_ , Felix, faster…” Chris asks, the grip at Felix’s hair getting stronger. Felix moans at the little pain inflicted at his scalp but he doesn’t obey. He purposely bobs his head slower, making Chris curse again and grasp at his head harder.

“Common’ kitten,” Chris says and his free hand is suddenly at the other side of Felix’s head, moving it at the pace he wants it. Felix smiles and relaxes his jaw, taking a deep breath while letting his mouth open for Chris to fuck as much as he wants. 

The kitten noticed that he enjoyed pain after some time having sex with Chris. Every time Chris moved him without warning digging his finger at the kitten’s skin, griping at his hair strongly, throwing him at the bed, making him do things just to delay his orgasm… Felix didn’t understand at the beginning, but after some time and a little research, he found out what it was. Since then, he started to secretly provoke Chris to make him feel a little pain like he did right now and after he found out about BDSM, he couldn’t resist the urge to ask Chris to finally fulfil his wishes.

The tip of Chris’ cock starts to hit the back of his throat and Felix moans, his tail curling around one of Chris’ arms. He loves that feeling, he really likes to have his mouth fucked like that. Tears start to fall down at his cheeks while Felix drools and he can _feel_ Chris’ cock throbbing above his tongue. It’s the best feeling, the best sensation and he enjoys it so much, it’s so, so goo-

“Baby, I’m close…” Chris warns Felix with a shaky voice and the kitten just purrs in response, making Chris curse again, almost screaming. He pushes Felix’s mouth out of him and the kitten licks a slow wet stripe at Chris’ length while he cums. Some of the milky liquid land on Felix’s face but most of it reaches Chris’ abdomen and chest.

The sound of an unsteady breathing echo in the room and Chris let go of Felix’s pink hair while trying to calm down from his high. He’s spread out in the bed, eyes shut down and hands reaching for his messy hair and neck. Felix mows while sitting above Chris’ thighs, smiling while watching his owner recover himself from the pleasure. It’s a beautiful view, really beautiful. Felix loves when Chris loses his composure.

“Good morning Chris,” Felix says and his voice sounds a little hoarse. Chris opens his eyes and the kitten is greeted with the most beautiful lazy smile from his owner.

“I love you,” Chris says and Felix giggles.

“Did you liked it?” Felix asks but he’s suddenly being pulling down, Chris hugging him so tight that the kitten almost can breathe while showering him with kisses and praises and tickling the kitten at the same time.

“Chris, stop! stop!” Felix laughs, running out of breath.

Everything is light and happy with Chris and Felix can’t help but fall in love with his owner every day, all over again.

“You’re perfect, do you know that?” Chris says after their little tickling session ends and after he cleaned up both of them with some tissues. They stay in bed, hugging each other while watching the first rays of sunlight shine inside their bedroom through the curtains. Felix purrs and wraps his arms around Chris’ waist.

“Thank you for last night. I really enjoyed that,” the kitten says and leaves a little kiss at Chris’ chin, who smiles and pulls him closer.

“Are you feeling too much pain? I need to apply more of the ointment on your skin today, as well.” Chris says.

“Just a little, not that much actually,” Felix answers, caressing Chris’ back with circling movements, “I just…”

“Just?”

“I’m sorry. I fell asleep without making you feel good and…”

Chris laughs and denies at Felix’s apologies.

“No, baby, don’t apologise. It was totally fine, you needed rest after the spanking. I wanted you to relax, even if you were awake and trying to touch me, I wouldn’t let you do anything” Chris says with a gentle smile in his lips, honey voice at Felix’s ears. The kitten just stares at him, remembering one scene from last night.

_“ ‘… feels good, but... a different kind of good… feels…’_

_‘Intimate’ “_

Intimacy.

Felix feels more connected with Chris, closer to his soul, to Chris’ love. What they did last night was more than just a sexual thing, more than pleasure, it was…

“Do you feel it too?” Felix shyly asks.

“Yes.” Chris answers.

Felix always trusted Chris, since the beginning of their relationship, but something changed last night... The kitten feels that if he stays with Chris, he can walk through fire blindfolded. He feels that Chris loves him too, the feeling hits the core of his soul, deeper than before, it’s strange but…

“Thank you for trusting me. I can’t explain but… I can feel your trust. And love. It feels more intense after last night.” Chris says while gently caressing his pink hair and Felix’s eyes fill with the tears that he was holding back.

“I love you so much,” the kitten says, hugging Chris as tight as he can, “I’m really happy that I have you, to be your kitten…”

“You’re not just my kitten, Felix,” Chris says, gently lifting Felix’s face by the chin, “I love you. With all my heart. You’re first my lover, then my friend and for the last, my little kitty. I’d do anything for you” Chris has glossy eyes too and that surprises Felix. He never saw Chris crying before.

The kitten just kisses Chris in response, feeling overwhelmed by love and happiness.

***

“You look satisfied” Minho’s voice has a devilish tone. Chris just ignores it, putting his bag above the couch and walking to his chair in front of the sound table.

“Hey, man, he’s right,” Jisung says, “You look like…”

“He looks like he just had sex, please, stay away from me.” Changbin playfully says, rolling his chair as fas as he can from Chris.

“Yeah, that’s right. You should try it with Hyunjin, morning sex is great” Chris bites back, knowing that Changbin will look like a tomato during the rest of the morning.

“Shut up!” the tiny producer says, throwing his hat at Chris, cheeks already burning red.

“I’m not going to throw it back, you’ll need to come here get it,” he says and Changbin just snorts.

Jisung laughs and Minho winks at him, giving a knowing smile that could be translated to _“I bet it was fun”_.

Chris wanted to tell him that it was more than just fun, it was incredible and intimate, loving in its own way, but he won’t say it, he’ll never say it. Only he and Felix should know how deep they were connected after last night, how they were impossibly more in love with each other and how Chris enjoyed feeling trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for the comments and for enjoying my writing and the cat series. Your feedback is what keeps me writing!
> 
> I hope y'all are doing okay and staying safe. Please, wash your hands often, drink water, stay at home and don't go outside at least if it is very necessary!
> 
> If you have any request, please, let me know. I'll love to write it.
> 
> I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
